Harry Koopa
by WriterPON3
Summary: The Avada Kedavra does more than destroy the Potter's home. It sends Baby Harry to another world entirely. The Koopa Kingdom. Bowser adopts him and keeps him "Safe" for nine years by locking him in a tower in Koopa Castle. But Harry just wants to play outside. Elements of Avatar Last Airbender and Yu Yu Hakusho with Yu Yu plots included.
1. Chapter 1: Harry Koopa The Escape

**Chapter 1: Harry Koopa (The Escape)**

Bowser Koopa, King of the Koopa Kingdom was plotting his next evil plan to kidnap Princess Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom. Why you might ask, was a turtle like beast interested in a human princess? Well...I think the answer should be obvious. He had tried several times to get her to return his affections for her but she refused him every single time. So he turned to the other ways of romance. Kidnapping her. Repeatedly and repeatedly he had been beaten by those damned plumbers Mario and Luigi.

He heard something he had not heard since his Koopalings and Bowser Junior, also known as "BJ" where infants. A baby's cry.

"Do you hear what I hear? A baby cry." Bowser smirked and he, instead of ordering one of his servants or perhaps his Court Mage to do it, went to the entrance of his castle. Perhaps some Koopa couple had not wanted their infant and thought he the migty Bowser would take him in. Perhaps make him a soldier. When we find a baby there's milk nearby...damn now I have that song in my head! He was referring to a song from a movie from the plumber's world that his only daughter absolutely loved. Lady and the Tramp. Oh how I wish I only had sons. Her normal girlish obsessions drove all the boys, including himself, absolutely crazy. Like the time she demanded a personal concert from that duet from the plumbers world. Good lord he had spoiled her too much. If she thought she could demand things of HIM! The King of Koopas! Even if she was his daughter she had another thing coming. Good thing he had threatened her with the dungeon or she would still be pining over them.

He opened the doors. It was late at night so most where asleep. Even his foolish guards where snoozing on the job. He made a mental note to throw them in the dungeon for a few days. He looked left, then right. I don't see anyone watching. He looked down and gasped. This...isn't a koopa child. He was HUMAN! But why would a human leave their child in the Koopa Kingdom? Most humans in the kingdom where either soldiers, some highly decorated, or servants. Few where free and had their own business but those who did where very well respected in the Koopa community.

There was something different about this child. For one, he was scratched up and bruised. And he had a cut on his forehead. A fresh gash it was. In the most oddest shape too. like a lightning bolt. He also residuated power. Where it came from he did not know. But he knew the child was special.

"No orphanage for you little guy." Against all thoughts Bowser loved kids. Especially babies. He took care of all his children after his wife passed on. Changing their diapers, feeding them, burping them. All the normal things a mother normally did in the Koopa community. "Come on. There's plenty of milk for you. And also some for me..." He sweardropped after he said that. "Remind me to burn Wendy's Lady and the Tramp video." He cooed to the infant who was no longer crying despite everything that had happened.

**Nine Years Later...**

Harry Koopa sat in his bedroom in one of the towers of Koopa Castle. Luckily he had a window in his tower so he could get fresh air and sunshine. But he was always confined to his room. His papa not wanting him to be seen by the people of their kingdom yet as accoreding to his papa, King Bowser, the Koopa's might not take a human in the royal family kindly. Papa wanted him to be safe and secure. But in doing so Harry was basically a prisoner. Confined to a tower in hopes of the day coming where he would be free to play soccer with other Koopa children. it was not all bad though. His brothers and sister came by to visit him all the time and sometimes brought presents! And his papa came by to visit at least once a week. Twice if he was lucky! His favorite brother though, was Bowser Junior. "B.J." He didn't treat him like a delicate little flower as his other siblings did and oftenw hen he came to visit they sparred. And every time they did Harry seemed to get stronger.

His siblings weren't his only visitors. Many in the castle came to visit the human child that their King Bowser had adopted. From servants, to the Hammer Brothers, even the Court Mage! Though he mainly came to teach Harry more magic. When the Mage discovered Harry had magical abilities, he started teaching Harry in secret. And Harry was getting good even though the lessons stopped when he was eight after the Mage had taught him the basics of element conjuring. So he expanded his elemental prowess whenever he got. He could conjure fire, water, earth and air. He could even use a sub element now! Ice. Just like the Court Mage could!

"Your father will be up to visit shortly Prince Harry." One of his guards said to him in the doorway. Even though he was not born into the Koopa royal family, the employees and guards still called him "Prince Harry" or "My Prince."

Harry brightened up. This would be his father's second visit this week! Yay!

"Tell papa I'm eagerly awaiting his visit."

"Yes My Prince."

The guard then closed the door. Harry awaited for the usual "Click." of the lock to make sure he wouldn't be seen by the community. Not just yet his father always told him when he would ask if he could play outside with his siblings. He waited...NO CLICK! Daring to believe it, Harry crept over to the door and pulled the handle before opening the door. The guard forgot to lock the door! This was his chance! For the first time in eight years, he stepped outside the door of his tower.

"Harry?!" His papa's voice came and Harry eeped after he had turned a corner. He turned to see his father, King Bowser, standing in the hallway across from him. "WHO LET YOU OUT?!"

Harry started shaking. He had never heard his papa mad before. "The guard forgot to lock the door." Harry said simply. Then, his bravery returned. He loved his papa. He did. But he wanted to feel the sun from OUTSIDE. Not inside through a window. He did something he had never done before next. He ran. Away from his papa.

"GUARDS!" He heard his papa bellow as he turned the corner. "GUARDS! The youngest Prince has escaped! GUARDS!"

Harry heard thunderous poundings and knew a lot of guards had come running. Several Koopa Troopas, even the Hammer brothers where behind the Troopas. Using the skills gained from sparring with his favorite brother, Harry manuevered his body in between the troopas as they all tried to grab him to stop him. When he was on the other side of all twenty, they had all fallen to the floor. Moaning and groaning. Some holding their stomachs in pain.

"Not bad Prince Harry." He heard behind him and he "Eeped." Turning his head around and looking up he saw the Hammer Brothers glaring down at him. "But its time to back to your room now." They where twins so it was often hard to tell who was who but the one who visited Harry was often the kinder one. The one who spoke to Harry was the kinder one.

"He just took out twenty Koopa Troopas." Bowser said to himself in shock as he came around the corner and saw his soldiers in pain. "He's just a child. How in the world?"

Bowser then heard the Hammers groaning. He looked over to them and saw Harry. His little human. Standing over them. He heard "Sorry." And he started running again. He called for more guards and even the Mages. Hopefully they could restrain Harry enough to get him back up to his tower.

Harry stopped in his tracks. He had already escaped to several floors below. Defeating any Koopa Troopa guards along the way. But this was different. Six Mages stood before him. Luckily, they wore robes with colors representing their respective elements. Normally a Mage would focus on the element they where best at and Harry could use that to his advantage. Red. Harry thought as he saw two Red robed Mage Koopas among the "Wall of Koopas." Blue. White. Two Air Mages, Two Fire Mages and Two Water Mages. The Court Mage, like Harry, didn't limit himself to one element. So if he came across Merlin he had to be cautious. But for now. He got down on one knee and started preparing mentally for using Earth.

"What's he doing?" One of the Fire Mages demanded of the others. He was inexperienced but still a Fire Mage.

"I don't know. Is he surrendering?" One of the Water Mages asked his partner Water Mage who studied Harry's movements carefully.

"Oh no." The Water Mage said as he realized the stance Harry was in. Too late. Harry suddenly brought up his arms and a wall of rock appeared in front of and behind all six Koopa Mages.

"Prepare to jump!" An Air mage ordered.

"Don't think so." Harry grinned and spread his hands in the air before bringing them together from right to left and a ceiling appeared on the rock prison he created. He giggled. "None of you is an Earth Mage. There's a reason to work on your other elements you know. So just sit tight until the Court Mage comes to save you. See ya." He grinned cheekily He jumped onto the wall and used the prison he created to jump from right to left before jumping over the prison as the Mages glared at him from the free area he had left so they would have light.

"Who taught him how to conjure elements?" Demanded an angry and curious Bowser at the trapped Mages who suddenly looked terrified.

"None of us King Bowser. We didn't even know he had Mage abilities." The leader of the group assured their King.

"I'll be sure the Court Mage frees you." Bowser said before jumping over the rock prison and continuing his track to make sure his son didn't escape the castle.

Now Harry was in the Entrance Hall. And only one other stood in his way. His teacher. the Court Mage Merlin himself.

"I saw what you did to my other students. I am very impressed with your progress My Prince." Merlin told Harry in honesty. "I understand your need to go out. But your father-" He didn't get to finish as Harry had already conjured flames from his hands and was sending the now blue colored flames at his teacher.

Court Koopa Mage Merlin used the water from the "Falling Wall" behind him to block the flames which produced steam. When the steam cleared Merlin sent Ice shards flying at Harry. The human boy ducked and dodged but knew this wouldn't be enough. With enough water Merlin could tire him out and he'd be back in his tower before the next hour. So, when one came flying at him again, he punched it and it shattered around his fist.

This went on for a while. Harry was tiring. But Merlin wasn't. Then Harry saw an opening. A window to be exact. He brought his fist up and heaved it out. A long rectangle of rock from the castle crashed into the window breaking it. Harry ran for it. Merlin close behind him. He jumped through the window and rolled out onto the grass as he landed outside. "I'm out!" He said excitedly.

"GUARDS!" He heard his papa bellow again.

Harry ran down the vast lawn of his home and stopped briefly to take a look back. Then he started running away from the castle that had been his home for nine years. "Sorry papa." He said with a tear running down his cheek.

**To Be Continued...**

**There will be Yu Yu Hakusho elements. Harry will be the descendant of a Raizen and go through the transformation of the Mazoku before he thinks about going home. **

**Bowser may love Harry just as much as his other children, but he is very over protective of him as he is human in a Koopa kingdom. Which is why he kept him in a tower all his life. Not to imprison him. But protect him. **

**I know it was Kootie Pie in the Super Mario Bros. 3 cartoon that kidnapped the singing duet but I don't like her name. So Wendy is replacing Kootie Pie. **

**Please Leave A Review**


	2. Chapter 2: The Return Home

**Chapter 2: The Return Home**

**Harry: All right pay attention cause I hate repeating myself. A lot of crap has happened to me since I ran away from home when I was nine. For starters, Mario and Luigi held me hostage in their apartment in Brooklyn New York to use me as a bargaining chip next time my dad kidnapped the Princess. Some heroes huh? Anyway, I escaped those damn plumbers I was sort of taken in by this girl Alice Abernathy who is my age and her scientist dad. He works for some corporation called Umbrella whose in their baby stages as a company right now. Shortly after, I was hit by a car after shoving a kid with his soccer ball out of the way. Imagine my surprise when I pop out a ghost and meet the Guide of the River Styx herself! Unfortunately, my death was POINTLESS! You have no idea how bad that makes you feel. It was an unexpected action according to Botan and so I did a few good deeds and returned to life. I was afterward indebted to the Judge of the Dead Koenma. So they made me Spirit Detective and my new job is to go Demon Hunting whenever they call. After I returned to life my connection to the elements was shattered so I was no longer a Mage. But I had a new power that they gave me. Spiritual Awareness. This meant I had enough Spirit Energy to use in battle. With my trusty new Spirit Gun I took off after three thieves on my first mission who had stolen artifacts from the Spirit World's vault which where very dangerous. I killed one, one ran away to fight another day, and the last one...well I gained two new allies on that mission. A reincarnated Spirit Fox called Kurama who to his human friends and family was known as Suichi Minamino. And a fire demon known as my first mission I was ordered to seek out some old hag called Genkai who was a master of Spirit Energy and could help me increase my reserves through rigorous training. There was a mission involved in this though. A demon was going around and stealing all kinds of techniques from his Masters before killing them after. I was to stop him from killing Genkai as she was a valuable ally to the Spirit world. **

**Imagine my new surprise when what Koopa shows up but my favorite big brother BJ! After a happy reunion I told him that in my travels I had gained Spiritual Awareness and was seeking Genkai's advice not telling him about my new job. He on the other hand, had had a sixth sense for years along with our older sister Wendy. Wendy's apparently wasn't that strong but BJ's was going nuts. So Father told him to seek out this hag and get some advice. He got dragged into my mission and he gained a new technique out of it. The Spirit sword. When BJ was beaten by Rando he was knocked unconcious by the demon which fueled my anger. And with inspiration from my brother, don't ask me how cause I don't get it either, I managed to trick Rando into using a shrinking spell which when his opponent can't hear it, makes the user smaller. I knocked him out by stepping on him repeatedly and Botan sent him to Sprit Jail. **

**Then the training came. I heard that Koopa Troopa training was brutal and the cadets call surperiors bastards and assholes when their not around. They could learn a few things from Genkai. The old hag practially tortured me for six months but I got stronger because of the training. Which was good because my next mission took me up against very strong demons called the Four Saint Beasts based on the Saint Beasts of eastern myth. First Kurama fought against Genbu the Rock Turtle. After a difficult fight in which he was injured, Kurama sliced Genbu's power center in half with his super cool Rose Whip .and destroyed him. Unfortunately, BJ tagged along. Though he did fairly well against Byakko the White Tiger. Our second opponent. Hiei killed our third opponent, Seiryu the Blue Dragon. Then it was up to me to go against the toughest of them all. Suzaku the Phoenix of the North. After that mission, I decided to go home with BJ. We both have brought fantastic victories to our Kingdom so father couldn't be too mad at me right? **

**Of course I could be wrong...**

It was almost dinner time. The Koopalings where playing Soccer on the castle lawn when...

"Hey! You can't use your hands!" Lemmy reminded Wendy who had caught the ball before it hit her in the face.

"You can when you play Handball which uses nets just like these and is practically the same thing." Wendy informed her brother with a raspberry. Then she paused when she sensed two powers coming toward them. "Something's coming." She told her siblings.

"What?" Hip said to his twin brother Hop who was in front of their team's goal. (Three on three with one referee meaning that Wendy, Lemmy and Ludwig where playing against Hip, Hop and Roy. The two twin Koopalings where dominating Wendy and Lemmy with their teamwork.

"We're home." Their little brother Bowser Junior said with a grin and his older siblings tackled him.

"What happened to you? Did that Genkai lady give you some advice?" Wendy asked. Then noticed his injuries. "What happened? Your covered in bumps, bruises and scrapes!" When they where younger BJ would cry about every little scrape before he started visiting Harry in the tower.

"What happened?" Hip asked their youngest KOOPA sibling. "Dad will kill whoever did this to you."

"Not necessary. I already killed him." BJ grinned.

The Koopalings all dropped their jaws with a "Huh?"

"We'll tell you guys about it at dinner. We're freaking starving!" BJ said as he ran inside to go to their dad.

"We?" Hop asked in confusion then they noticed the second figure with a bag over his shoulder. They got ready in case it was one of Mario or Luigi's allies. Then they saw Harry's face

"Not exactly the warm welcome home I was expecting." He said with a smile.

After a happy reunion the Koopalings all went inside to wash up for dinner. Harry made his way to the throne room where their father, King Bowser, was waiting for them.

"Junior tells me you two had quite the adventure." Bowser said warmly towards his oungest child.

"Hello father." Harry said politely. "Your not going to lock me back up in the tower again are you?"

"No. I realized right after you ran away that it was a mistake." Bowser could tell his son had experiences he would likely never have. His demeanor was that of a warrior.

"We'll tell you all about it at dinner." Harry promised. "I'm sure BJ wants to tell you about his victory." He grinned at his favorite sibling. BJ grinned right back with a raspberry gift.

"I look forward to it." Bowser smiled down at his human child. Eleven years old and already gaining the Kingdom victories.

Harry smiled. "Thanks King Dad." He felt confident enough to call Bowser King Dad now. His siblings only started calling him that after they had gone up against the Mario brothers.

"Demons?" Bowser asked in shock.

"Yeah King Dad. Demons exist. And live in their own seperate world called the Makai." BJ told him as he and Harry continued eating even though their family had already finished. He and Harry had burned tons of calories this mission and hadn't eaten since.

"But their seperated from the Living World through a barrier called the Kakai Barrier." Harry said with a full mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Wendy slapped the back of Harry's head.

Later the desserts had been brought out and everyone was having ice cream.

"And I hurled myself at him and BAM. Socked him in the jaw and then he toppled over into his own lava pit." BJ finished telling his sibings his story of his own battle with Byakko the White Tiger.

"And then Hiei killed Seiryu the Blue dragon using his incredible speed to his advantage." Harry said, "And then I went up against the toughest of them all. Suzaku the Phoenix of the North.. I killed him after stopping his strongest lightning attack..." He let out a dramatic pause..."With my shoes." Most of the Koopalings face planted into their ice cream. Bowser let out a deep laugh.

"Rubber does not conduct electricity. The rubber in your soles acted as an anti conductor. Clever." He saw what his son had done.

"Basic science." Harry shrugged. "Anyway, after I killed Suzaku the case was cxlosed as the insects lost power after I destroyed the whistle. And then, we came home."

"Not even twenty and your already having glorious battles." Bowser said with pride in his voice. Harry and Bowser Junior both yawned.

"King Dad, we're exhausted. Can we go to bed?" BJ asked their father.

"Sure." Bowser nodded his head and BJ got up stretching and left mumbling.

Harry yawned. "Where do I sleep King Dad? Not in the tower I hope?"

"No. I had the room next to Junior's fixed up for you after you ran away. I won't make that mistake again." Bowser assured his youngest child.

"Thanks King Dad." Harry gave the large Koopa a hug which Bowser returned.

"Welcome home son." Bowser said proudly.

**To Be Continued...**

**Bowser Junior: All right so Dad wants us to test our abilities against several Koopa Troopas. Even a General!**

**(Harry and BJ are back to back surrounded by Koopa Troopas)**

**Harry: And then I have to go up against both of the Hammer Brothers! I haven't fought them since my escape when I was nine and I don't have my elemental mage abilities anymore so I'll have to be careful.**

**(Harry stares down the Hammer Brothers who heave their hammers over their heads)**

**Both: Do we have what it takes? Next Time on Harry Koopa; Chhapter 3: Bond of Brothers. **

**A/N: I know Hip and Hop are only in the cartoon series but I like them. And yes its Alice from Resident Evil. I don't like Ginny and think she's a fan girl. **

**Please Leave a Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Bond of Brother's 1

**Chapter 3: Bond of Brothers Part 1**

It was school time in the Koopa Kingdom. The new school year was starting and BJ had a lot of make up to get through as his little travels took the last half of the school year. But he got the work done. Harry had been introduced to the Kingdom as Bowser's adopted child and was welomed by most. Especially the Human residents. But some...

"I dare you to say that again." Harry said in a dangerous tone that made even BJ nervous. They had been playing soccer at recess when some bullies had said that Harry was a stray toy that their dad would soon tire of.

"Your just a stray that Lord Bowser keeps around for amusement. When you outlive your amusement he'll probably use you as a sex toy." The older teen sneered not noticing obliviously that Harry was furious.

BAM! Harry's knee found itself bashing in the turtle creature's nose.

"BY DOSE!" The bully cried out in pain. Harry then let out a barrage of punches all over his body bruising and leaving it covered with welts, cuts and scrapes. He then kicked the bastard in the ass, literally. And sent him flying. Harry looked into the sky covering his eyes lightly with his hand to block the sun. The bully was seen as a twinkle.

"HARRY KOOPA. What is going on here?" Demanded the "Overseer" as students, human and koopa alike, called him. A large older male koopa lumbered onto the scene with Prince BJ looking ready to fight two other students who looked ready to attack the youngest human student.

"Just taking care of some trash Mr. T." Harry said casually to the older male as an "AAAHHhhhhh!" Could be heard coming down from the sky. The bully landed right next to Harry. A small crater formed and the bully had dizzy eyes.

"I've told you Mr. Koopa my name is Mr. Takanaka." The turtle said with dangerous eyes. "And Mr. Grungy here comes from one of the noble families. If anyone is trash here it is you. You fucking stray."

BJ growled dangerously at the older koopa. "This is cutting very close to treason against the Royal Family Takanaka."

"So your the one who started that rumor." Harry said with a glare at the teacher. "According to Father's laws I have every right to kick your ass if I wanted right now because of that."

"Takanaka." Said the Principal of the school in a serious tone.

Takanaka suddenly got nervous. "Mr. Browner." He said nervously.

"Can I at least kick him in the nuts sir?" Harry asked Mr. Browner with a pleading tone.

"Not today Mr. Koopa." Browner said. "But your father will be informed of this attack on your standing in his family. You can count on that."

Takanaka started sweating. He would get at least five years in the dungeons at LEAST for this. He started running away from the grounds but found Harry's foot in the back of his head. "God I've wanted to do that since I met him." Harry said with a satisfied smirk.

**To Be Continued...**

**Part 2 Coming Soon**

**Sorry, I've been procrastinating with this and I have to get off soon. The rest will be in Part 2. **


End file.
